


Resolved Love

by xoma



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Slow-ish burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoma/pseuds/xoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel started to catch feelings around Lui</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolved Love

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for setting this in Glasgow anyways spelling mistakes also im bad at smut!

Marcel was always a child of rage and disgust, he may seem like a meanie but really he was just a big ball of fluff, he never took his rage out on people physically just verbally but he didnt really mean any of his words, just pure fuming anger spread through him unknowingly.

He couldn't help but feel bad after it, although he felt powerful watching people flinch away from him, an alpha ego inside him fuelled but it did die down after he did accidentally punched one of his friends in the face after they pranked him, that time he felt awful tears down his face apologised over and over again.

He always held his tongue when he was asked, his gums bleeding as he stood rocking on his heels, the feeling of wanting to shout filled him and in a bad way, he literally wanted to rip out their fucking throat but he held back against that, he wasn't a murderer but he was certainly going down the road to one.

His witty tongue can cause some trouble but he sees no care in it, he never thinks before he speaks he just blurts it out some people wonder if he means it and honestly he does at times, just watching peoples face light up with anger towards his words was hilarious, the way their eyes shook and their jaw tightening, harsh words threading their way through his tongue.

He felt awesome, his cocky attitude was loved by many, the way he shuts people down and out was surprising to see plus hear just the way he basically slams them down onto the ground and walks off like its nothing, the cheeky grin never leaves his face as he walks by people, glory is what he felt and he loved it.

Lui however was a completely different story.

The poor boy couldn't breathe without being shoved into something or shoved onto the ground, his face never smiled the grin he once wore when he was in primary school had gone for good, his eyes always stuck to the ground, his voice gone quiet as all he does is sigh and weep, the tear stained face is clear to see as the light of the sun hits his tanned skin, his eyes red a puffy, his lips wet with tears but he didnt care about the looks people gave him.

Lui was always a child of loneliness and pain, his pain was brought onto by himself, the cold feeling of his wrist being lightly cut before getting deeper and deeper, the warm blood hitting is thighs mixing with the blood on them, his body full of cuts, the loneliness was from death, his mother and father had died in a explosion after the bank they worked at had gotten robbed, over 200 people died, his mind blaming himself because he was supposed to go to the bank to sort out his credit card, he walked a lonely path as his tears and blood followed him, the sunlight showing off the tears at his feet.

He couldn't help but want to get home and feel the knife against him once again, his body was running out of places for his blood to weep and his tears to mix, the cuts felt so deep that he could hide inside them, his eyes burned hollowed, the dark bags around his eyes almost engulfed his full face, the broken mirrors that he turns around are a grim reminder of what he is.

He looks in the mirror and he see's a boy a young small boy but the deeper he looks into the mirror he see's an empty hollow broken boy, he feels the blood in his arms turn cold, his veins on show almost like stardust is waiting to burst out, his eyes look gone just pain fills them, his arms look thin, too thin and his legs look like they've been butchered and they have, the knife he wields cuts him over and over again until he's a sobbing crying mess on his knees as he smashes the mirror bits to bits and picks up the glass not even flinching when it cuts him.

He wishes that someone will save him but the chances are lower than him willing to commit suicide.  
\--

Everyday was the same for Marcel, act cool, act tough and just be awesome nothing to hard eh? He was already so popular he felt amazing, he was smart also not just a dumb popular boy who goes around bullying people for the laugh, no he dealt with that in primary so he doesn't want to be a hypocrite, just act cool and passes your classes, college is fun but he tries to act all 'eh lets skip class and smoke behind the bins'   
Never works.

He can't help but notice the more and more people telling him about this 'Lui' boy, he doesn't really care to be honest, just ignore the boy and pay attention the college, 'Lui' is probably a nerd, he giggles to himself and heads off to Psychical Education totally missing the scene of a small boy being pushed up against the wall and punched in the stomach.

Lui did indeed feel like his intestines had been pushed up into his throat, the punch was way too sore to even cry out his stomach was empty, his body hit the ground with a thud as he covered his stomach like a pregnant woman protecting her bump, he felt stupid but he clearly had so many people caring about him, hah if only.

He felt his arm being tugged at and his body flung against the wall, he coughed out as his chest hit against the wall the cement on the wall cutting through his t-shirt, he felt his arm being painfully pulled back against as his head was shoved against the wall, a small trickle of blood passed his eye and down onto his chest before finally getting punched in the face, his nose bleeding almost instantly against the attackers fist.

Oh joy.

He could hear his attackers saying something hut he didnt click on because he was to busy seeing static and the world spinning around him as if he jut downed four bottles of buckfast followed by some vodka but no instead he swallowed his own blood tasting almost iron but he ignored the mast amount of blood slipping down his face stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes and headed home, trying to dodge as many people as he could before he finally made his way into his apartment, the quiet building gave him shivers, the building was way too quiet he felt as if someone had just been murdered.

He didnt realise he bumped into someone but he quickly apologised and rushed into his small room quickly slamming the door shut and flopping down into his bed, he could feel the blood leaving his nose, he finally gave up lying down and went into the bathroom cleaning away at his nose watching as the blood drip into the sink, he sighed as he leaned against the sink, his hands gripping the sides as his tears threatening to fall from his eyes but he quickly pulled himself together, the rest of the night was blurry for him as he stood still against the water running down his back and the soap slightly stinging his cuts but it didn't matter he was used to it by now.

Marcel felt someone bump into his shoulder as he was about to yell at the person he heard them mutter a sorry as he heard the door close behind him, he rolled his eyes as he looked back at the ground, pulling out his phone he noticed a spot of red, curiously he bent down and felt it, it was warm and it was definitely blood, he was so close to knocking on this guys apartment door but it wasn't his place so he shrugged his shoulders and walked outside, the rain pelting against his skin but it was warm rain, the sky was still blue he had a good run at his Psychical Education class.

His phone rang and it was his friend Daithi or also known as David but he preferred Daithi, he answered it and had to pull his phone away from his ear quickly as Daithi started shouting down the phone about some boy getting 'beat the fucked up' as he put if again he didn't care, the guy probably brought it on himself, its college somebody was gonna get beat up, he rolled his eyes as he started to hum a 'mhm' at Daithi every time he talked not giving a shit about this 'small as shit boy who's probably a lost child' as Daithi also put.

He huffed as Daithi continued but Daithi had hung up quite unexpectedly he shoved his phone into his pocket and headed home, his mind wondering wondering whats gonna happen tomorrow, his parents were rich so he didnt have to worry about being home late even though its only three in the afternoon, his parents were strict about everything, no sweets before dinner and that but he's seventeen not seven he's not even legal to drink yet another 4 months and he'll be eighteen, massive party coming everyones way.  
\--  
Lui sat against his wall as he watch the clock tick down, it was four in the morning and he had to be up at five, he had twenty minutes sleep today and he felt shattered, his eyes so droopy from sleep he was getting triple vision, his hands shaking as he ran a hand through his hair, his legs bouncing, he had Psychology today but he didnt want to go, he couldnt go not while looking like this, he didnt bother stitching his head so he had a massive dried in blood cut in the side going around to the top of his head but did he care?

Of course he didn't.

Before he knew it his alarm went off, the flashing light of his alarm drew him in as he sat in his darkened room, dawn approaching slowly, his hands slam against his alarm as it falls to the floor breaking he tore his gaze away from it and looked outside, the sounds of trains passing by his room shaking slightly, the birds singing loudly.

He got up from his bed and shoved on his black hoodie and changed into cleaner clothes which means there wasnt a spot of blood on them at all, he grabbed his books and shoved them into his backpack and headed outside, he shoved his hood up and started walking towards the college, it was an hours walk but he enjoyed it, just time for him and his thoughts to be alone although his thoughts screaming the worse things, his dreams and thoughts were his only friends as was the knife that took home under the bathroom sink, he felt his shoes get soaked as he walked in puddles but he didnt bat an eye.

He breathed slowly as he was getting closer and closer to the college the words 'City of Glasgow college' appeared and he let out the long breath he was holding in before he knew it he was tripped to the ground, his knees getting cut in the process as his hands grip at the person who tripped him, apologising about grabbing onto him.

The guy laughed it off and helped him up, he brushed of the small seeping blood coming from his ripped jeans, he sighed sadly as he saw the small rips on his jeans, his favourite jeans mind you.

"I'm sorry dude!" The unknown voice apologised over and over before stopping as Lui raised a hand to shush him.

"It's fine.." Lui spoke for the first time in two months his voice low and croaky making him sound like he was on the verge of crying,

"No! Please don't cry!" The guy cried out as he placed his hands over his mouth but he lowered them as he heard small laughter.

"I'm not going to cry, i j-just have a sore throat." Lui admitted his throat was sore from not speaking, how? He doesnt know.

"Thank god! I nearly had a panic attack!" The guy laughed and clapped his hands together before taking the ear phone in his left ear out and stuck out his hand towards Lui.

"I'm Marcel!" Marcel grinned as he felt the smaller guy shake his hand and pull away a little bit fast but Marcel ignored it.

"I'm Lui" Lui gave a small weak smile before the smile was wiped away as he looked up at Marcel cursing inwardly at himself over how tall Marcel was, he saw his eyes widened as he felt two hands grasp at his shoulders.

"Wait! Lui?! As in the small boy who gets beat up every single day?!" Marcel screamed but not in anger more of shock, Lui nodded and pulled away from Marcel, he was getting a little too close for comfort, he caught Marcel staring at his cut on his head.

"Well yeah, i'm the only Lui in the college.." He gave a shy look as he realised that his hoodie had fallen down so he pulled it up quickly, Marcel but his tongue as Lui shy'd away from him, he was probably making him feel uncomfortable and he felt a little bad for saying he didn't care about the boy, he was small he was only at his chest, maybe not even that, goddamn he was small.

"Anyways..It was nice meeting you Marcel but i have a psychology class, i think i might not be going to sooo bye!" Lui said as he ran off quickly leaving Marcel with an open mouth as his eyebrow raised in confusion as he turned around and saw a tough looking couple of guys looking around like vultures.

"Hey? You guys okay?" Marcel decided to act nice and snoop around, he gave them a friendly smile as he jogged up to them hoping none of them would punch him out of nowhere.

"Hmm? Oh yeah fine, just looking for someone!" One of them said with a smile on his face as his 'boys' decided to check behind the bins and the smoking area alleys, Marcel watched the guys eyes sneakily, they didn't have a good tint in them.

"Can i help? I don't have class for another twenty minutes, plus one extra hand might help you find whoever you're looking for?" Marcel gave a cheeky grin at the lads in front of him.

"Yeah sure, lets see if you find this tanned boy who's i dunno like 3 fucking feet, tell us we have some business to attend to" The lad in front of him smiled and went back into the building along with his friends and Marcel knew they were talking about Lui.

He inwardly groaned as he looked around for Lui, first day of meeting him and he's already playing hide and seek with him, he can't help but chuckle at the thought so he started to countdown from 10 to 1 before heading back to the place he tripped Lui up by accident as he was busy texting Daithi.

"Lui?" Marcel called out quietly, he really wanted to know what they guys meant by 'business?' Maybe Lui is a drug dealer or a murderer, oh plot twist that would be Marcel thought too himself as he squeezed his way into a tight alleyway behind the college and further away from the college doors, he heard small cries from behind one of the bins.

"Hey.." Lui sniffled sadly as he saw Marcel come into view, he shuffled slightly so Marcel could bend his knees but Lui refused to look at Marcel, his first time meeting him and he's already been caught crying, Marcel felt a pang of guilt come out of the blue as he stared at the smaller boy, he wanted to reach a hand out to his shoulder but he noticed the way he flinch away last time as he basically slammed his hands onto his shoulders out of shock.

"Lui..Are you okay..?" Marcel spoke lightly as he saw the boys small body shake and shiver as he could hear little snuffles, Marcel sat his back against the wall the wetness of the pipes going down his back but he paid attention to Lui instead.

"Been better, been better.." Lui croaked back as he finally raised his head from his knees, his eyes red, making him look almost stoned but Marcel didn't want to make jokes, it would've lightened the mood but he needed to know, he had a moment of protectiveness fill around him.

"What do they mean by business, now before you say anything i know its not my place to ask and i just met you but they guys didn't seem like they were talking business they were talking 'business'" Marcel added more emphasis on 'business' hoping Lui would catch it and thankfully he did.

Lui's eyes lowered to the ground, his hands shaking as he rubbed at his knees, his head turned to the side as he breathed out.

"They want me.." Lui said in a tone he hoped Marcel would pick up but sadly he didn't Marcel just looked confused as he rolled his shoulders shaking the water off him.

"They want you? Well of course they do there looking for you" Marcel hit back nicely a quiet tone ringing into his voice, he placed a hand on his own knee as he tried to catch Lui's gaze that was stuck to the ground he swore he saw a couple of tears pass down his cheek.

"No..i mean.." Lui cut himself short as he swallowed down a cry, he felt as if his soul was being drained out, he didn't want to look or even speak to Marcel, not that the boy did anything wrong, just it was way too soon to tell Marcel the truth but he had to.

"They..They want to have sex with me.." Lui wrapped his arms around himself as he cowered further into the corner of the bin, his shoes covered in mud along with the bottom of his jeans, his soft cries didn't go unnoticed as he felt a hand place against his back softly almost pulling away as Lui flinches, he was used to 'human contact' he relaxes into Marcel's touch.

"What..? Why..?" Marcel asked softly as he rubbed his back almost afraid to touch him, he did only meet him and yet here he was finding out that Lui was being stalked? Or just used, he didn't really want to ask why but he needed to know, he wasnt going to let this pass just because he met him, Lui was dealing with some pretty heavy stuff weighing on his back.

"I don't know..i was walking home one day and they pulled me into an alleyway asking if i needed some money, i stupidly said yes because i'm a fucking idiot but i was expecting him to ask me to sell drugs but instead they asked for something bigger, haha surprise they wanted to fuck me.." Lui buried his head deeper into his arms, his hair drowning over his face he didn't realise that he was sweating, he didn't want to tell Marcel anything but better out than in.

"D-Did they..they rape you..?" Marcel questioned he removed his hand from Lui's back, he felt anger raise and disgust follow close behind his gaze softened as he watched Lui raise his head wiping away at the sweat on his forehead, the tears around his eyes dried up.

"No, thankfully my neighbour spotted me before they did anything" Lui gave another weak smile like he did back when he met Marcel which was half an hour ago and here he was telling him basically half his life story.

"Oh thank god!" Marcel laughed as he brought Lui in for a side hug not noticing how tense Lui was, "I was about to kill them, well i still am but i'm glad your okay!" Marcel smiled brightly as his arms wrapped around Lui.

"Um..T-Thanks Marcel.." Lui once again looked at the ground, he was too close, he wasn't used to this and it was almost comforting but his arms were getting crushed, he coughed out hoping Marcel would get the message.

"Oh im sorry!" Marcel pulled away and stood up grabbing Lui's hand he brought him up along with him, it was clear to see that Lui was covered in mud but Lui shook his head and shoved his hood back up, he took out his phone and checked the time.

"Oh shoot.. Its 7.30, i'm going to be late.." Lui frowned and then froze in place as he heard the voices of the guys coming after him, he grabbed Marcel's wrist and ran further down the alleyway before they pushed themselves into town, mixing themselves with the over growing crowd.

Marcel breathed slowly as he regained his breath back, looking at Lui he gave him a small smile, "Do you need me to stay?" Another smile plastered on his face as he watched Lui shake his head 'yes'.

"Where to then..?" Marcel asked as he felt Lui let his wrist go and started wondering into the crowd hoping to get away, he didnt register the hand on his shoulder pulling him back slightly and the whisper 'Are you okay?'.

Honestly he wasn't.

He should be at home, his wrist should be cut, his thighs should be ripped and the broken glass should be around him but instead he was here with Marcel in a town too small to hold their own people, he felt his breathing become ragged as he was pulled away from the mess of people.

He felt like a child.

He couldn't see straight as the world around him became dizzy and almost static like, the same feeling he got every single time he got beat up, he could hear talking above him and he was awaiting the next punch but he felt soft hands grasp his face pulling him back into reality.

"Lui?! Lui, buddy calm down!" Marcel's voice was filled with worry and fear as he tried to find Lui's eyes, he could see the clear panic flushing over his eyes as tears start to prick up, Marcel didn't know what to do, he never had a panic attack or seen someone get a panic attack but he has to admit they look awful.

"Marcel..?!" Lui cried out as he gripped the hands on his face, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe it was killing him, he wasnt used to 'normality' or anyone being near him, he was glad that Marcel stuck by when he had his panic attack, he only had them rarely and when he did get them it was awful, he held the hands so tightly, he felt like he was going to fall off the Earth.

"I'm here Lui, i'm here.." Marcel was uncomfortable in this situation, not because of the Lui just because he was getting so close to this boy he just met, hell he didnt even know his age..

Then Marcel hit an idea.

"How old are you..?" Marcel asked with unsteadiness feeling Lui's fingernails cut across his skin around his fingers, he also heard Lui's breath calm somewhat as he closes his eyes.

"Just turned 17.." Lui breathed out slowly.

Marcel nodded and asked another question, and another question and so on until Lui felt calm enough to walk home, he kept apologising to Marcel who just laughed him off, Marcel didn't really bother, he just kept smiling as he saw Lui come out his shell a tiny bit before they found outside Lui's apartment.

Marcel wished a Lui goodbye as he patted his shoulder, Lui gave him a pat back and thanked him again for the umpteenth time after apologising furiously on the way back.

"So..i'll see you tomorrow?" Lui asked shyly as he pressed the fob against the door, his ankle keeping the door open.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Marcel grinned.  
\--

2 Months Later

Marcel and Lui became close friends as the days and months went by, Marcel was still the cocky young man he was, Lui was still Lui, quiet and unsociable but he stuck to Marcel's side he felt really clingy but Marcel was his safe zone and his 'vent' zone, Marcel loved when Lui stuck close to him, he didnt know why but he did, Daithi had flew from Ireland to meet up with Marcel for a week, it went by pretty quickly but they had fun, Evan who was a friend of Daithi had finally got Lui to talk to him, Brock who was a friend of Evan's only stopped by a couple of times when he was passing by the college on the way to his boyfriends.

Lui couldn't help but feel out of place, he was small and cowering in fear all the time, he didn't know why but he was, he could feel everyone towering over him, especially Marcel he was the second tallest and Lui was only up to his chest not even his chest just a little under, he hated being small, he had to sneak between Marcel and Daithi to get good views on what ever was happening in town or on the college grounds.

Marcel's heart melted every time he saw Lui sneak in between him and Daithi, the way he wiggle his hips to get in between, the way his ass, Wait what?! Marcel internally screamed as he pushed away from the crowd but slowly not wanting to cause a scene, he quickly made his way to the college bathrooms and quickly locked the door, he started to pace slowly, did he honestly just think about Lui's ass? No he couldnt of, he was straight!

He leaned against the sink and turned the tap on gently splashing his face with water and using an old towel to dry it, he turned his back to the mirror and leaned against the sink, he really did just think of Lui's ass.

But everyone did probably, it was the perfect shape, round and big the way his jeans snuggled perfectly against it, you'd most likely mistake Lui for a girl from behind, his figure was so feminine, his hips curl in and his thighs thick, he wondered what Lui's moans sound like-

Stop!  Marcel screamed at himself again, his hands rubbing his face as they fell back against his side as he stared forward, he wondered where the hell these sudden thoughts came from.

The bathroom fell silent as the heater stopped working, the quiet hum disappeared and now he was just left alone with silence minus his heavy breathing as images of Lui and himself played through his mind and he was enjoying them but he really should be, should he?

Lui was his best friend!

Yet he was thinking about fucking him so hard that Lui couldn't walk for a week.

He groaned as he pushed himself off the sink and towards one of the cubicles, too get rid of his little 'problem' and that was problem was his dick becoming hard at the thought of Lui screaming out his name, he felt disgusted at himself as he stroked away at himself, he had to stifle a moan he didn't want anyone to find him, especially Lui thankfully it didn't take him long to cum as he wiped away at everything and headed back out into the bathroom to splash his face with water once more.

Finally he got out of the bathroom as he heard Lui call for him almost sounding scared, he turned the corner fast and bumped into Lui who wrapped his arms around Marcel's neck having to go on his tippy toes, Marcel chuckled lightly and hugged him back bending his knees a little so Lui could get his arms all the way round as Marcel placed his hands on his waist and lower back.

Lui pulled back and rested back on his soles, his height dropping dramatically as Marcel stood up straight, he felt Lui punch playfully at his shoulder a small frown placing his lips.

"I thought you ran off and left me!" Lui faked pouted his bottom lip trembling, Marcel wanted to slam Lui against the wall and taste Lui's lips against his own but he couldnt, he had to hold back as Lui pulled him towards the exit of the building, Marcel wanted oh so badly to reach out and touch him but all he could do was hold back and that was killing him.

"Where we going?" Marcel yawned his question as he used his arms to rub at his back, his eyes planted on Lui's ass and the ways his hip swayed as he walked, Lui only pointed at the apartment in front of him, Marcel's eye widened as he as he saw it was Lui's house, he's never been and he's not sure what the hell is gonna happen but he was excited.

Lui was shaken with fear, he always stayed at Marcel's, Lui hasn't been to his house in two months luckily his auntie was paying the rent so she didn't know when Lui was or wasnt staying in it, for only being 17 he had more freedom than Marcel, at first Marcel's parents didn't like the idea of Lui staying in their house but they grew close to him.

As Lui opened the door he could smell home, he managed to clean out all the food so there wasn't a smell of mouldy food and he remembered to clean the broken glass that was left everywhere, his apartment was small but it was nimble and done the job.

He flicked on the lights that thankfully still worked and threw down his keys, twirling round to meet Marcel and smiled at him, Marcel smiled back at him and sat down on the couch.

Lui went into the kitchen and turned on the kettle he asked Marcel if he wanted a cup of tea, Marcel turned on the TV and shouted a 'yeah, milk and two sugers please' and leaned back into the couch as he heard Lui move around the kitchen, he was tempted to look around and stare at him but he kept his gaze on the TV.

Marcel heard Lui humming away at a song that was familiar, he watched as Lui came into view and gave him the cup of tea, his fingers felt on fire as he took it from him the heat of the cup almost melting away the skin around his fingers, Lui sat next to Marcel there shoulders practically side to side.

Around forty-five minutes later they both settled down to watch a movie, a horror movie much to Lui's dismay he really hated horror movies, he got scared so easily halloween was not high on his list of 'things i love', he was screaming at himself to 'be strong' and 'its just a movie' yeah a fucking scary movie that is.

Marcel could feel Lui shaking and mentally argue with himself, he rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his back.

"Just a movie bro, it ain't going to happen" Marcel smiled down at the boy pressing play on the remote, he wrapped himself in the blanket along with Lui but kept his distance, the movie started off slow and quite awful to be honest but then shit hit the fan and Lui jumped every two seconds which was funny for Marcel but probably terrifying for Lui.

Lui fucked hated this, he really wanted to get up and take the DvD out then snap it but that would just be rude, he found himself inching closer to Marcel, he wanted to be safe, yeah he was acting like a child but he couldn't help it, he was just scared.

Marcel could definitely feel Lui getting closer to him, he felt himself start to heat up over nothing at how close Lui was to him, their thighs touch as Lui shook slightly that was until a jump-scare happened and Lui dove at Marcel, his arms wrapping around Marcel's neck tightly almost suffocating Marcel as he jumped onto Marcel's lap.

Marcel had the breath knocked out of him as he felt Lui sit in his lap, his arms tight around his neck, Marcel didn't know what to do so he placed a hand on his upper back soothing it slightly as he whispered to Lui, his eyes still watching the movie, he could feel Lui's breath against his neck which wasn't helping him.

Lui unintentionally scooted forward in Marcel's lap as another loud noise scared him, he pulled himself away from Marcel's neck as he heard him gasp and his breath hitched through his nose.

"What's wrong?" Lui asked as he rested a hand against Marcel's shoulders, his eyes full of concern as he looked at Marcel.

"N-Nothing, just got a fright.." Marcel smiled weakly at Lui and looked away from him, his eyes looking at the movie again, he tried to clear his mind of what just happened, he wished for Lui to do it agai-

Stop! Marcel rolled his eyes to himself, as he felt Lui hug back into him this time his arms loose around his neck, sometimes he wanted to punch Lui for doing this to him Marcel laid a hand against his lower back rubbing it.

Lui was getting tired and his eyes were getting droopy, he felt odd for cuddling into Marcel he didn't know if he was invading Marcel's personal bubble but the hand rubbing at his lower back said other wise, he leaned into it as he rested his head against Marcel's shoulder, the soothing touch help him to forget about the movie and sending him into a deep sleep.

Marcel noticed that Lui fell asleep about half an hour later and he sighed to himself, he looked down at Lui he smiled as he saw the boy, his hands had falling down to his sides and his head was almost falling off his shoulder but what caught him the most was his lips, how they were slightly parted and his breathing was slow.

Marcel was so tempted just to shove his tongue into Lui's mouth but he had to stop himself, he couldn't take advantage of Lui, it was wrong and this was his best friend, Marcel sat for another five minutes before scooping Lui up and heading towards his bedroom as he laid Lui against the bed he was about to head out when he felt a hand grip at his hoodie.

"No..stay please.." Lui's voice was fill of sleep as he buried his head deeper into the pillow, his arm slacking as he tried to pull Marcel back, Marcel mentally cringed at himself as he tried to pull away from Lui, there was something about Lui that pulled him back and he climbed onto top of the bed and behind Lui, his back hitting against the wall.

"Just for tonight, you owe me though.." Marcel playfully growled which gained him a sleepy laugh from Lui as he watched Lui turn to face him, his eyes closed as he smiled he brought a hand up and punched Marcel lightly on his chest.

"I'll buy you pizza" Lui's voice was still full of sleep as his head flopped against Marcel's chest and one of his arms wrapping loosely against his waist as his other arm went under the pillow, his breathing getting slow and calm as he fell back asleep.

Marcel was having problems sleeping as he stared at Lui, he placed a hand against Lui's hipbone before moving his arm around Lui's waist and pulling him close for this own purposes, he tightened his grip around Lui and used his free hand to stroke at his hair before closing his eyes and falling asleep listening to the cars and drunk people argue.

Marcel was the first one to wake up due to a train passing by early in the morning, he felt someone against his chest breathing slowly and their body was relaxed and he knew instantly that it was Lui, he stared at Lui's back, the desire to rub his hands down his hips and down to his thighs was unbearable and he found himself doing it anyways, the smell of fresh air came in through the windows, the noise of busy cars and children heading to school filled the room and he was enjoying it, enjoying how normal it felt.

Lui had started to shift around when he felt a hand trail up and down his hips and down to his thighs, he didnt mind actually the touch was gentle and warm and he knew who it was so it didn't bother him at all as he turned to face Marcel who instantly removed his hand from his thigh.

"Mornin.." Lui yawned as his eyes shut again, his voice somewhat husky and tired.

"Morning." Marcel grinned a slight shakiness in his voice, he had been caught redhanded touching Lui's thighs but Lui didn't seem bothered by it.

"Why'd you stop..?" Lui grumbled as he turned around his back facing Marcel as he tried to go back to sleep, they didn't have any classes today and he didn't want to get out of bed today, Marcel's touch was like heaven and could send him back to sleep easily only that he was oblivious as to what Marcel's actions meant.

Marcel didn't answer back instead he put his hand on the back of Lui's thigh and started to rub up and down slowly he heard a content sigh as Lui's body relaxed into his touch, he went slowly and carefully as if he was touching a new born.

Lui's breathing was calm as he laid with his eyes open, Marcel was touching him softly his body going hot for some unknown reason and he felt himself going hard when Marcel started to rub at his inner thighs and back round up to his hip bone, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, he wanted to turn around and face him but his body couldnt muster it.

Marcel was inching closer to Lui, he wanted to attack his neck with his tongue and rub Lui till he came with a shout sadly he couldn't do that, his hands trailing all around his inner thighs almost grazing at his crotch, he felt himself go over the line but he was to caught up in Lui's aurora to even care anymore.

Lui enjoyed the touches Marcel gave him, he could feel him at his neck his hot breath breathing down almost cautiously, his finger grazing near his crotch he was surprised Marcel couldn't feel how hard he was, he wanted to grab Marcel's face and bring him in for a heated kiss and thats what he did, he turned his full body over and grabbed at Marcel's chin pulling him in for a kiss.

Marcel was frozen in shock before returning the kiss, his hands gripping Lui's waist bringing him in close, he was surprised at how soft Lui's lips was and how gentle he kissed him but Marcel took it a step further by running his tongue along the bottom of Lui's lips who gradually opened them, their tongue fighting for dominance which Marcel won.

Lui felt himself being pushed down onto the bed, his hands wrapping around Marcel's neck as he felt Marcel pull away from his lips a trail of saliva following him as he kissed along his jawline and down onto his neck, nipping and sucking everywhere, one particular spot made him moan lightly and he could feel Marcel smile against his neck as he continued to suck away at it.

Marcel ran his hands under Lui's shirt feeling away at his skin, the way his skin would shake under his light touches was turning him on along with Lui's light groans as he nipped at his neck, leaving light hickeys as he rubbed his fingers over Lui's nipples another light groan came from Lui as sat up bringing Marcel in for another kiss this time rough and passionate, his lips probably bruised but that didn't matter, Marcel trailed his hand down to Lui's crotch rubbing slowly.

"Hard already?" Marcel smirked as he gripped it hard watching Lui bite at his lips trying to hide the moan at the back of his throat.

"F-Fuck you!" Lui growled as he slowly thrusted his hips up into Marcel's hand trying to get some friction as Marcel smirked down at him, lust clearly clouding over his eyes as he licked his lips, leaning down and whispering into Lui's ear.

"I'll be the one doing the fucking.." Marcel licked at Lui's earlobe as he started palm Lui, his eyes stuck on Lui's face the way he bit his lips to keep backs moans was making him tighter in his jeans, thats when he realised they didn't change into their pyjamas last night, he let Lui thrust into his hand but he didn't want him to cum yet.

Marcel slowly undid Lui's button, he laughed as he heard Lui complain and telling him to go faster but he didn't, he went slow and painful watching Lui wither beneath him was amazing, finally he pulled his jeans down to his ankles, his hands stopping as he say the old cuts on his legs, thankfully Lui told him about his cutting 'habit' long ago he smiled as he watched Lui shake them off, Marcel sat up on his knees and undid his own jeans but just the button allowing his crotch to breathe as he slipped his hands under Lui's boxers, the warm pre-come coating his fingers as he rubbed his fingers against the head of Lui's dick, watching as Lui closed his eyes and his mouth opening in a silent moan, the sight Marcel was seeing was glorious in his opinion, his hand down Lui's boxers as Lui was gripping the sheets, his t-shirt ridden up showing off his bare chest.

"M-Marcel, move!" Lui groaned as Marcel stopped jerking him off, just feeling Marcel warm hand wrapped around his dick was enough to make him cum, he tried thrusting his hips up into Marcel's hand but a hand against his hip stopped him and he opened his eyes to meet a lustful Marcel, his hand started to move slowly as his fingers touched lightly around him, Lui felt as if he was falling apart, a heat in his stomach pooling up and his back arching lightly off the bed.

Marcel meant to tease him and make him fall apart under his touch but he really wanted to hear Lui scream as he pounded into him, it was a thought he's had for a long time now that he can do it, he's going to take it slow listening to his friend cry in pleasure was making him groan.

"Mar..I'm-i'm gonna c-cum" Lui cried out as his head hit the pillow and his fingers gripped the sheets beneath him, his stomach felt like it was going to cave in with pleasure suddenly it was gone as he felt Marcel remove his hand away from his dick and pulled down his boxer instead the stickiness of pre-cum sticking to his thighs as his boxers were thrown to the other side of the room, now he was laying naked (well apart from his t-shirt) and flustered as he saw Marcel look him up and down.

"Fuck.." Marcel groaned as he saw Lui covering his face with his arms, his body was red and blotchy as Marcel started to kiss his way from the top of his chest, gradually taking his t-shirt off as he kissed at his collarbone, then making his way to his nipples slowly liking over them, a content huff escaped Lui's mouth as Marcel gave him butterfly kisses from his stomach to his hipbone just stopping above his dick, he slowly licked the skin around Lui's dick feeling Lui's hand grab his shoulder.

Marcel ran his fingers through Lui's pre-come knowing they didn't having any lube, he used his free hand to pull Lui closer to him and hook his legs on either side of his waist, his fingers slowly rubbing around Lui's hole, he could hear Lui's breath hitch as he grab Marcel's shoulder.

"Relax.." Marcel breathed out as he leaned down and gave Lui a passionate kiss, he used his free hand to rub Lui's thigh as he pushed a finger inside him, he could feel Lui clench around him and then relaxed, Marcel smiled into the kiss as he moved around slowly from side to side, the kiss got sloppy as Lui moaned as Marcel added another finger, scissoring him then went back to his side to side action.

"More.." Lui said quietly as he pulled away from the kiss and laid his head on the pillow, his breathing fast but steady, the feeling was new to him but damn did he loved every moment of it, another two fingers were added and he couldnt help but groan and bury his head deeper into the pillow that was until Marcel rubbed against something that had his body jolting upwards and his vision going white.

"Fuck! W-What was, oh fu-that?!" Lui cried out as Marcel rubbed slowly over it, rubbing it up and down Lui's legs were shaking and he found himself fucking himself down onto Marcel's fingers trying to find that spot that made him feel like he's in heaven.

"Found it" Marcel growled darkly as he felt Lui fuck himself down onto his fingers a wave of dominance passing him, he purposely pulled inch by inch out of Lui knowing that Lui wanted to feel pleasure.

He heard Lui huff as he fully pulled out of Lui, Marcel pulled down his own jeans and threw them to the side but as he was going to take off his boxers he felt Lui grab at his crotch palming him slowly just like he did with Lui.

"Shit.." Marcel hissed as he felt Lui rubbing him down but he gained control he removed Lui's hand and pinned them to the bed shaking his head 'no' and used his free hand to pull down his boxers, watching as Lui's eyes widen and his mouth falling open.

"Thats not g-going to fit in m-me!" Lui squeaked out as he couldn't stop looking looking at Marcel, he was big! Marcel will tear him apart if he pounds him, Marcel laughed as he pressed his forehead against Lui's giving him light kisses on his cheek as he rubbed at Lui's inner thigh, sneakily running his fingers down Lui's dick.

"Just relax, i'll make you feel good.." Marcel gave chaste kisses down Lui's jawline as he heard him breath heavily, he felt Lui grab his forearm, flustering an 'okay' as he leaned into Marcel touches and kisses, he hissed as he felt Marcel rubbing around his hole once again, the pre-come still wet so Marcel lined up with Lui's hole, rubbing at his hips telling him to relax as he pushed the tip in slowly, careful not to hurt Lui, Lui currently has his eyes closed and his mouth open letting out small groans then letting out a loud groan as Marcel fully filled him.

"You okay..?" Marcel groaned as he shut his eyes and gave Lui a small kiss, he felt Lui tighten the grip on his forearm, 'M-Move.." Lui moaned out as he moved his hips trying to get Marcel to move.

Marcel placed his hands on Lui's waist and pulled out slowly but thrusted back in fast, he felt Lui's nails dig into his forearm, Lui was still trying to hold back his moans as Marcel was moving at a steady pace.

"Faster.." Lui drawled out, his hands falling off onto the sheets his hips thrusting down onto Marcel's dick, he felt full and it felt amazing, Marcel fit him well, his throat was dying to let out moans.

"Let me hear you Lui, moan for me baby" Marcel moaned as he shoved his fingers into Lui's mouth, saliva dripping out the sides of his mouth, Lui cried and choked on Marcel's fingers as Marcel hit against his prostate hard and rough, Lui pushed Marcel's fingers out of his mouth ignoring the salvia running down his chin.

"Fuuuuck, oh fuck!" This time Lui let the moans pour from his mouth as Marcel fucked him, the sounds of flesh hitting against each other and heavy moans filled the air, Lui could fell the same heat filling his stomach as he felt earlier, the way Marcel hit against his prostate was making him feel dizzy and out of place, his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Marcel's back his fingers digging into his skin as he could feel Marcel going harder and faster the bed squeaking underneath them, he's never felt pleasure like this.

Marcel stared down at Lui, his eyes closed with tears falling slowly from the side of them, his mouth parted as moans spilled from them, his face red and flustered, Marcel grabbed the underside of Lui's thighs and pushed them forward as he changed angles, hitting Lui's prostate head on, he could feel small trickle of blood dripping down his back as Lui cried out in euphoria and his back arched of the bed, his head falling backwards giving Marcel the opportunity to suck at his neck once again.

Lui could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, his stomach twitching along with his legs his legs felt like jelly as his ass started to get sensitive, Marcel hit his prostate head on every time and it started go get so sensitive he felt like he was going to pass out, his hands dug deeper into Marcel's back, he was shaking with pleasure.

"I-I.." Lui couldn't finish his sentence as he felt Marcel grab his dick and started jerking him with the same pace he was going which was; hard and fast, Lui moved his hips side to side creating more friction against his prostate.

"Mar-cel! Oh fuuuck.." Lui's bent his knees against Marcel's hands as his toes curled, he could feel Marcel's tongue against his neck leaving more hickeys, he was close to his climax.

"Cum for me baby.." Marcel bit at Lui's earlobe as he licked down his jawline and onto his lips, he smiled when Lui wasn't kissing back just moaning on to his tongue nearly biting it, Marcel pulled away from the kiss and buried his head into Lui's shoulder.

"Oh god, f-fuuuck!" Lui's back arched off the bed as he ran his hands down Marcel's back, the heat of his orgasm running through him as his stomach caved in from pleasure as his vision went blurry and white, longs moans spewing from his mouth as he felt himself cumming onto Marcel's hand and his own chest, the warmth of his cum sticking to himself as he heard Marcel moan out then felt himself being filled, the soft feeling of Marcel's cum running down his thigh as Marcel pulled out of Lui with a soft squelching noise.

Marcel sat on his knees, shivering slightly due to his orgasm his hands bringing Lui's thighs back down, the boy looked dead, Marcel's hands had left bruised marks against Lui's waist from earlier, he looked down at Lui and saw the sight he created, Lui's arms were above his head, the purple and red hickeys surrounding his neck, his lips red and puffy, hickeys going down his skin, his legs shaking as they laid still and they sight of cum trailing down from Lui's hole, Marcel leaned down to the side and grabbed his jeans taking out his phone and quickly snapping a picture of Lui making sure to get all of him in the picture.

"You okay?" Marcel laughed as he got off the bed and stretched his arms, small droplets of blood hitting the floor, he headed to the bathroom to clean himself up and wash away at the blood, he heard a deep breath and a groan as he peeked out of the bathroom watching Lui sat up but stayed still, Marcel let out a laugh as he watched Lui fall back onto his back.

"Not funny.." Lui grumbled as he heard Marcel walk back into the room and sat on top of him, pressing a finger against his hole that was still cum filled.

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
